Equal Sides
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: They argued, until they found the root of the problem. Aki realized- this wasn't a healthy relationship. So she tells him 'Go After Her'. -First YuseiXSherry story, sorry for the OOCness, I've never wrote about them before!-


Me: Yo guys! I am very excited for this one-shot!

Aki: Why?

Me: It's my first YuseiXSherry one-shot!

Logan: Who are you and what have you done with the real author?

Me: Why can't I write about this pairing?

Aki: For the fact you LOVE Yusei**X**Aki and Sherry**X**Bruno!

Logan: Yeah- are you on drugs?

Me: Oh my goddess! Just because I like those two pairings mentioned above *Which are awesome, don't forget that*, doesn't mean I hate Yusei**X**Sherry! I actually kind of like it's originality for crying out loud! For one, they're the same height!

Aki:...Shall we just start the story?

Logan: I think that would be wise. Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of it's respected characters.

Me: *****Rambling on about what I don't mind about Yusei**X**Sherry*****

* * *

><p><em><strong>-YuseiXSherry: Equal Sides-<strong>_

"Me being too selfish?" Aki raged at her boyfriend of four months, Yusei. He sighed, and sat down at his computer, typing away at some random material to distract him from the angered up girl that he had been fighting with over the past three weeks.

They had been fighting often, it seemed.

"Your the one who is too bloody independent Yusei Ryuushi Fudo! You don't let me do ANYTHING by myself!" She shouted, causing Yusei to get angered himself. Him too independent?

"That's because YOU'RE to reliant! You're always going on 'help me!' Do you KNOW how annoying it is!" He retorted back, causing Aki to sigh in deep frustration.

Where had it all gone wrong?

Weren't they Neo Domino City's 'perfect couple', just a few months ago?

Weren't they famous for their entwined hands, sweet kisses, and cheesy compliments and pet-names?

"Me TOO reliant? That's because I HAVE to be, because YOU don't let me do anything by myself!" She declared, irritation seeping deep within her voice. This had to be one of the most heated arguments that the two of them had taken in from the past week. Everybody was so worried about them- especially Martha.

"Well-" Yusei was then cut off, by Aki's crying face. He hated tears, and the argument seeped within the mist.

"Why are you...crying?" He asked. He did not give her comfort.

"Where...did this all go wrong, Yusei? Why do we keep arguing so much with each other? Why can't we stand each others company anymore?" The mangeta haired girl asked Yusei, looking up at him with soft teary eyes.

"I...don't know..." He paused, and sighed.

"..." The air was silent for a few moments, thoughts on different subjects whizzing through their minds at a light pacing speed. Aki's eyes widened, as she found the route of the problem.

"I guess...I always have been too reliant on you...haven't I?" She then broke the silence, as she then came to that sudden realization, and smiled a little at it, as the revelation offered her some much needed closure at long last.

"Well...I am too independent as well..." He admitted. They both looked down, the air around them slowly getting cooler and cooler, and finally, the heat from the argument disappearing into the mist.

"This...wasn't a very healthy relationship...was it?" Aki concluded. Yusei nodded in response.

"Yeah...I guess so. You...need somebody who can make you more of an independent individual...I don't think I can do that..." He told her. Aki nodded and looked down at the floor, finding her shoes very interesting.

"You...like Sherry...don't you?" She asked innoccently, causing Yusei to look at her in surprise.

"Don't try and play dumb Yusei...I've seen the signs...you-you look at her with clear affection in your eyes...you admire her so miuch...and she can keep up with you..."

"..."

"I thought so. Hey, stop acting so doom and gloom!" She smiled brightly.

"Aki..."

"Yusei..."

"Yes?"

"Go get her."

And that was all Aki said, before Yusei offered his apologies, and hugged her one last time as a couple.

He then walked out, as Aki smiled after him.

"Make her happy, Yusei Ryuushi Fudo, make her more happy than you made me..."

And then, Aki would cry.

Alone, in the dark garage, she would cry alone.

She felt sadness and an empty place in her heart.

But it felt good to cry sometimes, crying was her hearts way of encouraging her to move on with a new future set in mind, one that would be as bright as the new day's golden coin.

And the wound in her heart?

It would heal with a certain somebodies help, in due time.

In due time.

* * *

><p>A tall, blonde haired woman just sighed in frustration, as she leaned out over the bridge to look at the magnificent sea beyond her reach and grasp.<p>

"Mizoguchi, you tell me to wait here for you, and yet, you are over two HOURS late? Geez...what the hell is that buff butler playing at?" She moaned to herself, as she went over to her D-Wheel for no adiquetly explained reason.

"Sherry!" She heard her name be called. She took one glance, to see Yusei Fudo, riding toward her on his very own D-Wheel. She then felt a small dusting of a smile creep onto her face, although it wasn't visible to the naked eyes alone.

"Yo Yusei. What you doing here?" She asked, her thick french accent full of questioning.

However, Yusei just down right kissed her. Sherry didn't widen her eyes in surprise, nor wrapper her arms around his neck. She just closed her eyes.

'Guess that showed just how non-feminine she really was.

As they parted, she just raised an eyebrow.

"And that was...for?" She questioned. Yusei smirked a little.

"You haven't figured it out?" He teased.

"Well, I have a small guess, I don't know what it was about though." She admitted.

"Then, how about you try showing me what that 'guess is?"

And she placed a finger under his chin, and kissed him again.

"Yeah...I'd say that was right on.

* * *

><p>And that was how Yusei and Sherry's relationship had started.<p>

It was a fair one, they treated eachother with respect- well, if Yusei didn't show Sherry respect, she could easily kick his ass right back into submission.

Aki was still single, five months later. She was sad that she was no longer in Yusei's arms...

But she could live with it.

She was a strong woman, and it was best that the two of them broke it off.

They had then become best friends.

And her and Sherry?

Were surprisingly, better friends than they had ever been in the short while that they had known each other.

And when they saw how happy the three of them were?

They would accept it like no tommorow.

* * *

><p>Me: ZOMG, that was SO hard to write!<p>

Aki: Your telling me, your so accustomed to righting YuAki-

Me: NO, Yusei and Sherry's love life!

Logan: ?_?

Me: I don't ever write about them two, so it was a little hard DX

Logan and Aki: REVIEW!...Please?


End file.
